HETA-ONI
by ArthurKirklandLovesMe
Summary: Dont ask about Jack this was a school assinment. Upper fun!


HETA-ONI

"Honey, you should go outside and play with your friends." Jack's mother said.

"Why?" Jack replied.

"Because you need to stop playing video games and go outside!"

Jack shot his mother an aggravated look, "Mom, I wanna beat this game."

"Fine." She said and walked out of the room.

Jack looked out of his window, "Ugh they are way too loud." He put on his headphones to block the sound.

Jack yawned, "One more…level…"

A couple of hours later he fell asleep his head crashing into the keyboard. The monitor started to glow an eerie green. A strange wind blew through the room and Jack awoke with a shriek.

"Where am I?" He himself as he looked around. As his eyes adjusted he realized he was standing in front of a door. He went to reach for the door knob when someone taped his shoulder and he whipped around. It was a girl.

"Who…who are you?" He asked the strange woman.

"I'm Amilia." She wore a short shirt with a familiar bomber jacket over top. He noticed the symbol of an airplane on the shoulder.

"Wait a sec….aren't you James' sister?" He recalled from playing his game.

"Yep he's my brother." Amilia agreed while nodding.

"But that would mean…"

"You're in your own game." She finished for him.

"Y-yeah."

"That's right Hon." She smiled an evil smirk, "Come on now; let's meet some new friends…"

"Oh no I'm not!" He took off running out the door.

Amilia turned around and yelled over her shoulder, "You won't stay alive here." Then she ran away from him.

Jack knew the game well and didn't need to use the map. He took a right at the spider painting, a left at the haunted door, then…..a shivering hand stopped his running.

"Where are we?" The voice asked.

"W-what?" Jack replied.

"I asked you, where are you? You do know right?" Another character voice, Arthur.

"Yes, I know."

The sound of a plate shattering was heard and a girl in a white kimono ran out screaming and flailing.

"Sakura?" Jack asked then thought, "What's with all the game characters?"

"Alfred?" She answered.

"Huh…..Alfred?" He looked down at his attire for the first time. He had a brown jacket (like Amilia's), long khakis, and a blue undershirt. He reached up and touched the small cowlick….he knew….would…., "AHHHH! I'M IN THE GAME!"

The hand on his shoulder drew back, "Al, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Arthur."

"Alright then."

Jack looked down. This time noticing all the weapons. A bat and a silver pistol. He looked at Arthur and Sakura. Arthur had a satchel, a pack of matches, and a shotgun. Sakura had what looked like a Japanese sword and a knife. Add that all together and you have a winning team.

"Come with me." Jack said and started walking down the hall bat in hand. The other two followed until a door was in view. Jack tried to open it. A game box appeared. It read

IT IS LOCKED

"Like I care." Jack said and blew the door in with the bat. He motioned for them to follow. After a moment they did.

"Where are we going?" The others asked.

"We are going to find Oliver." Jack answered calmly. The others gulped but nodded and armed themselves. Arthur with the shotgun, and Sakura with the sword. After they walked through a few more passageways a green gas started to ooze from the walls. Jack knew this gas.

"EVERYONE COVER YOUR MOUTH AND BREATH SLOWLY!"Jack screamed as he did so himself. The others did so quickly. Two minutes later the gas was gone and they took deep breaths.

A laughing form started coming towards them. He was wearing a purple dress shirt under a pink vest his jeans wear tattered and torn.

"Good morning poppet. It's nice to see you all. Cupcake?" He pulled out a cupcake. Jack knew not to take it. Sugar, flour, and poison were the ingredients.

"We aren't here to play! Now prepare to die!" He screamed at Oliver.

"Oh, well I don't want to do that. So I'll just have to kill you first." He smiled like a mad man and his eyes started to swirl. Jack pulled out the pistol aimed it at Oliver at couldn't find a way to pull the trigger. Arthur stared in horror as Sakura was thrown against the wall by a strange force. Jack focused then pulled out of the trace, pulled the trigger, and shot Oliver in the gut. Oliver gasped and took off running.

"You will never escape. Wait until Luci~ finds you! Just wait!" And he disappeared.

"Who's 'Luci~'?" They all asked each other. All three shrugged then took off down the hall avoiding the green gas that was oozing from the walls behind them.

While they were walking a man appeared in front of them. He has violet eyes, a dark brown war uniform, and a small knife.

"Ciao. Meet your worst nightmare." He said.

"Huh," Jack questioned, the stranger sliced his cheek open. "Ahh!" Jack started running away and dodging attacks.

"Be a good target and stay still! I, the great Luciano, will finish you here!" Luciano threw another knife ("Where in the world is he keeping them?" Jack thought.) And missed. Sakura had had enough. She took out her sword and charged at him.

"Let me have this fool!" She slashed open his stomach and he came back by stabbing her shoulder. She hissed in pain and drew back. Like Oliver, Luciano took off running. Arthur got down and started patching the wound on Jack's cheek.

"What are we going to do now?" Arthur said as he finished Jack and went to Sakura.

"I would guess go after them." Sakura answered. Jack got up and looked at them with a smirk,

"Arthur stay here with her, fix her up and go home…"

"But where…" Arthur said.

"Go down this hall, turn left, and the door you came through should be there." Jack answered the unknown question of Arthur's then turned and walked in the direction of the two villains saying, "I will beat this game. On my own."

When Sakura was done and Jack was out of sight she looked at Arthur and said, "We have to help him." Arthur helped her up and replied with,

"What are we waiting for?" The duo took off running down the hall.

Meanwhile Jack had just got to the same door where he had started the whole fiasco. He took a deep breath and walked in. Amilia was on a couch playing with a rat while Oliver and Luciano were cleaning their knives. When they noticed him they got up from their previous activities and charges at him. He was easily done for. By the time the other two got there Jack was knocked out in a corner Amilia about to take the last blow on him.

"STOP!" The others screamed. The trio looked at them, gawked and ran for them.

Arthur shot Oliver and he exploded into millions of gigabits. Sakura threw her knife into Luciano and he did the same.

Jack got up, looked around, and then turned to his friends and said, "Guys help me out." They nodded and took Amilia out quite easily.

"Thanks." He said embarrassed.

"No problem. That's what friends are for." The other two replied.

"Now there is only one problem."

"What's that?" Arthur and Sakura said in unison.

"How do I get home?"

"That's easy. Wake up."

Jack opened his eyes again. He was in his room.

"Honey you should go play outside. Jimmy said he wants you to play basketball with him." His mother said.

"Alright." While his mother stood there shocked he was grabbing his new ball and outside he went to play. And he had a great time.


End file.
